Bahamut
Lord Bahamut (pronounced bah-HAHM-ut) is primary deity of Karinone as well as the the dragon god of justice and law. He is elder draconian deity of good dragons, metallic dragons, wisdom, and enlightened justice (Justice tempered with mercy and punishment with forgiveness). In his Human form he is simply known by the name Xymor. He is also married to Tiamat Mother of Evil Dragons. Description Bahamut himself is depicted as a massive dragon (approx 180 feet (55m) long with a tail the same length as his body) with platinum scales and blue eyes, the exact color of which was hard to specify and may have depended on Bahamut's mood during happy its a much brighter light-colored sky blue and a when sad or angry navy blue shade along his platnium scales. As Xymor, he wished to interact with mortals, he mostly appeared as an wise-cracked old man, accompanied by seven gold great wyrms who willingly poly-morphed into canaries. Some claimed that these wyrms were reincarnations of dead kings, renowned for their sense of justice. He has a second form when also appeared as a middle-age man with a handsome young man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a usual outfit is a loosely-fitting, blue base version of the white uniform style outfit with some armor along it however he rarely uses this form since it too youthful for his taste when trying to hide among humans. Personality Despite being the god of Good Dragons, Bahamut is a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty and justice, great charisma, and skill in negotiation. He is also shown to be a extremely wise and insightful person, as he passed on great teachings to others who are willing to listen to his words. He shown a fondness towards humans however still watches over his children, the dragons while he like most still enjoys eating various kinds of meat including Cows, Boar, bears and Gargantuan birds like the massive Roc. During his time as Xymor, he still retains his personality, however acts more trying to evading a fight since it's like a giant playing with ants as well as showns more of a wise-crack personality more willing to act more unconventional however more willing to aid those in need to help with knowledge and understanding. Powers and Skills Bahamut disdained combat, usually getting goodly adventurers of great power to do his fighting for him. Despite this, he was easily capable of defending himself. He is a quick thinker during battle able even without his powers to see the weakness in a party and form a skillful tactical plan to defeat his targets during combat. Those who saw him fight claimed that he had two very powerful breath weapons, one a powerful cone of cold, the other a form of lightning shooting out of it's mouth, that turned his enemies into dust. A third special attack was his roar, which disintegrated creatures or objects within 100 feet (30m). If facing off against more powerful creatures, this roar would still permanently deafen those who weren't turned to dust as well as shatter every inch of glass within 100 feet across. On top of that he was a powerful warrior and was also reputed to know every arcane and divine spell also on top of that he always travels with his seven gold great wyrms who willingly poly-morphed into canaries who will willing protect Bahamut with there lives. History Bahamut, also referred to as the God of Dragons or the Lord of the North Wind, was a powerful platinum dragon and the king of the good dragons. Sages debated for ages whether he actually was a deity or not. According to draconic legend, he has existed since the beginning of time. Whatever he is, he was certainly powerful, venerated by many good dragons and respected by evil ones. The fact is that Bahamut was a god. He came into existence as a lesser deity when the dragons first came to world, along with the rest of the draconic pantheon. In those ancient times he was known by the name of Xymor by humans. He appeared when he was younger fell in love with Tiamat which when they were younger they were married and where happy together until the first Lich King appeared. Threatening to destroy the world, Bahamut and Tiamut along with other gods, they all battled the Lich King and later defeating him as some of the gods die they life force energy goes into both dragons bring them up to primary god level. They started to think different about the world and when it came to the humans as Tiamut believes they could rule together over them and have a large kingdom of servants, however Bahamut didn't want to turn enslave the world and instead had arguments with his wife about it. It went to the point they had to keep away from each other in order to not get on each others nerves and kill each other. Cult of Bahamut The worship of Bahamut as a deity is so great this county is the primary religion in Bahamut's power as all the worshipers who believe in him and along with there other god, in total this whole country is worth about 15% of his total divine power from worships of him alone from the country. Bahamut himself is revered by all good dragons, but gold, silver, and brass dragons hold him in particularly high regard. The evil dragons do not revere him, but respect Bahamut for his power and wisdom. Bahamut only accepts mostly good-aligned priests. They may be dragons, half-dragons, or other beings including even humans. They strive to constantly yet subtly act on behalf of good. They oppose evil, but their first mandate is to ensure they do no harm in the process. Trivia *'Bahamut' or Bahamoot (/bəˈhɑːmuːt/ bə-hah-moot; Arabic: بهموت‎ Bahamūt)'s name comes from the Arabian mythology is a vast fish that supports the earth. In some sources, Bahamut is described as having a head resembling a hippopotamus or elephant. Bahamut is a giant fish acting as one of the layers that supports the earth itself. In various medias such as D&D, video games and other stories, he is also depicted as a dragon instead. Category:Good God Category:Dragon God Category:Primary God Category:Dragon Category:Gods Category:Human Worshiped God Category:Greater Deity Category:Good Category:Character